


We'd Better Switch The Guests To Decaf

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: crossovers100, Competency, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing a blood-covered intruder with a sword is not normally in an event planner's job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd Better Switch The Guests To Decaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seergirl's prompt at the [Alternate Reality meme](http://gryphonrhi.livejournal.com/501689.html): "In which Which Peter Burke finds out El is Immortal, in the most dramatic way available, and reacts in an exceedingly Peter like fashion." Also for Crossovers100 prompt #59 -- _food_.

Peter came out of the car already evaluating the scene and giving orders. "Diana, find out what they know about the attacker, and make sure they aren't trying to charge El."

Diana nodded. "On it, boss." She peeled off towards the clump of cops by the comms van, pulling out her ID as she went. Great. A comms van meant the mayor and press were interested. Peter'd been afraid of that.

Peter herded Neal towards the perimeter. The policewoman manning the perimeter was already lifting the tape for them before she had time to read much more than 'FBI' on his ID. Someone had shown her a picture already, maybe from El's phone. "Jones, talk to Shattuck, find out how he's doing, get me as much of his story as you can and get me the latest update on his patrolman, too."

Jones said quietly, "And find out how it took two of them to not kill one guy? Yeah, I'm on it."

Peter kept heading towards the tightest knot of people. "Neal. Go look at the sword. Anyone argues, tell them you're the fastest appraisal they're going to get of whether this is somebody who hit one of the replica catalogues or someone who, say, knocked over a museum."

Neal frowned a little, but nodded. "Am I trying to get them to throw it to us, or to keep it?"

Peter said, "You're getting me data. I need to talk to El before I know that." Neal was already heading away and Peter called, "And report back to me ASAP."

Peter moved through cops who parted like the Red Sea and looked at El, who was just about vibrating with energy and worry, and stress. Yeah, her fingers were tapping on her thighs, a bad sign he hadn't seen since she took on a last-minute 500 person wedding for a major bonus that she'd more than earned by the end.... And she still had blood on her clothes (what the hell were Shattuck's evidence guys thinking?} and the back of one hand. Her makeup was half-gone; they'd helped her clean up a little, at least.

Peter put all that aside and made himself sound as casual as possible when she looked up at him. Stressed or not, those were still the most gorgeous blue eyes around. "Hey, hon. Quiet day at the museum reception, huh?"


End file.
